


Plantain

by the_winter_witcher



Category: Bloody Cakes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bratting, F/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Strap-Ons, You Can Tell, and I had to, im not even sorry, like you just know it, look this guy is a brat okay?, plantain ffs, sighs deeply, you're also all very welcome for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_witcher/pseuds/the_winter_witcher
Summary: When Colin sasses you one too many times you come up with a way to put him in his place... or do you?
Relationships: Colin Montcrawnox/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Plantain

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bit of fun, I couldn't resist!

Colin is full of sass as he looks at you leaning against the breakfast bar, his eyes blazing as they look at you.

“Goddamn it Col, can’t you just behave for once?”

"Why, what ya gonna do if I don’t, fuck me?" he smirks. And then his beautiful blue eyes go so wide when you smirk right back and tell him that's _exactly_ what you're going to do. He just whimpers softly because _fuck_ he was not expecting that but he isn't about to tell you no because he really wants it too. You see how he sucks in a breath as he eyes the strap and his cheeks flood with colour as he stutters, trying to find words. 

"Oh, do you- do you _not_ want me to fuck you?" You play innocent as you beckon him closer, crooking your finger at him and for the first time _ever_ he actually obeys with no backchat "use your words, Col, I know you've got them"

"Y-yes" he stutters as he comes to a stop just in front of you.

"Yes _what_?"

"Yes, I want you to fuck me" he whispers the last two words and can't meet your eyes with his, but it's enough to know he wants it.

"We're gonna go slow, okay? I'm gonna need you to use your words as much as you can so I know you're okay, but first I want you to strip for me, can you do that Col?"

He nods before quickly remembering he has to use his words, "yes, I'm, yeah I can do that, I wanna do that, for you" he's still mumbling and you've never seen him this subdued before. He's naked within moments and you can see how hard he is already despite not being touched by you yet, but you still want to make sure he's 100% enthusiastic about the idea before you continue. 

You gently cup his cheek and tilt his head so he's looking you in the eye, "I need to know you _definitely_ want to do this before we start, okay? Can you tell me?"

"I do, _fuck love_ , I do" 

"You remember the word, right?"

"Plantain"

"Good, you're doing so good for me already" his cheeks flush at your praise and he _lights up_ , the familiar sparkle returning to his eyes, "now I want you to get on your knees for me, nice and gentle, that's it" you coo the endearments as he does as you ask, still no hint of his usual bratting, "now open your mouth for me sweetheart" He complies readily, his eyes not leaving yours as he settles himself on his knees and opens his mouth wide for you. "You're going to get this nice and wet for me, it's really important that you do this _right_ sweetheart, okay? I'm not gonna watch, I need to get you ready, so I'm trusting you to do this" He nods as you press the tip of the strap into his mouth and he happily swirls his tongue round it, taking it as deep as possible as he moans loudly round it.

"You're doing so good for me, so good" you didn't think it was possible but somehow his blush gets even deeper but he _still_ has the audacity to wink at you. Feeling emboldened by the way he's currently at your feet with a mouthful of silicone you shoot him one of your own back and you _hear_ him choke. 

"Two can play at that game, Col, but remember the only one who's going to suffer if you don't do your job well enough today is you" and with that you walk away, circling to his rear and out of his line of sight. You know right now it's key to keep explaining everything you're doing, so you tell him as you sink to your knees behind him, then again when you press your hands between his thighs to part them for you, "I hope you're ready, _sweetheart_ , because I'm going to eat that ass just like you eat me, hold a hand up once if you're ready"

He raises a shaky hand and you surprise yourself when a small growl escapes you, and you see the way he reacts to that sound, his cock just inches away from your face bobs in response, "oh, I'm learning a _lot_ about you today my sweet Col, can't wait to fucking devour you" He whines at that, a muffled high pitched sound, and you waste no more time before pressing your tongue against him. His body instinctively bucks beneath you and you find yourself wrapping a hand round each thigh to hold him in place as you work him with your tongue, savouring the way he moans and writhes beneath your touch. His sounds of pleasure are punctuated by the sloppy noise of the silicone being thrust in and out of his mouth as he does as you ask, fucking his mouth as you prepare him. 

You keep going, licking long stripes right from his base upwards until you're suitably satisfied with how wet he is, "okay, you're doing so well, so good for me, are you ready for me to start warming you up properly now? Same as before, raise a hand if yes." 

He's even more shakey this time but he does as you ask and raises his hand as high as he can manage, a muffled "yes please" falling from round the strap as he begs for more. "We'll start with one, okay, build up from there" he doesn't answer but he doesn't shift away either when he feels you press your finger into him. 

You take your time to make sure he's at ease, you want this to be as enjoyable for him as possible so you sink the digit in slowly and gasp when you feel him clench around you. "Gotta relax for me, Col, can you do that?" he doesn't reply but you feel his body shift as he tries to relax, the tension in his spine melting away as he gives in.

“That's it, doing so good for me" you purr your praise for him, leaning in to gently lathe your tongue just below where your finger is still pressing into him. The combination of your hand and mouth gets him worked up quickly and you hear the way he moans beneath you, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the cold wood floor beneath him as he bucks slightly.  
"Hmm, oh you _like_ that do you? Like having all of my attention focused on this pretty ass of yours?" And he just bucks again, desperately trying to keep focused on the task you've set him but wanting to give in to the way you're making him feel. "You're doing so good for me, Col, so good, but I'm gonna need to speed this up a bit or you'll never be ready for me to fuck you" it's the only warning you give him but he doesn't seem to mind, his back arching as you press another finger into his tight heat. 

As soon as you feel him relax again you begin to scissor him open, soft and gentle with barely there movements until he's melting in your hands. You curl your fingers inside of him and he growls, finally pushing back against you desperate for more. Soon enough you're adding a third finger and he moans again, his head snapping backwards and you know if you were stood in front of him you'd see those blue eyes of his fluttering closed in pleasure. He seems to have stopped working on wetting the strap because you can hear his moans echoing freely now round the room, bouncing off of the canvases that line the wall and filtering back to you like the most beautiful song you've ever heard.

"Nu-uh" you still your movements, "what did I ask you to do for me, Col?"

"S-suck, the, the s-strap" he manages to stutter the words out but you can tell he's struggling.

"Do you need to stop?"

"N-no"

"Then you better carry on with what I asked you to do, Col, or it'll be going in dry" you hear the sound he makes at that threat and he hastily puts it back against his tongue, gagging round it in his haste to do as you instructed. 

You listen to make sure you're satisfied that he's fully dedicating himself to it, and when you're happy that he is you continue your earlier ministrations, this time though you push your fingers deeper, opening him quicker in your anticipation for what's to come.

"You have one more minute to get that strap ready, Col, don't let yourself down"

You hear him whimper round the silicone as you pull your fingers out of him, but he doesn't stop what he's doing and doesn't try to turn to look at you either. As quietly as you can you get to your feet and tiptoe over to where you'd stashed the lube away earlier in anticipation, before setting it down behind him and moving to his front to see how well he's doing

"Oh look at you, _fuck_ Col, you look so fucking _beautiful_ fucking your own face. Do you even know? How good it looks to see the _need_ in your eyes, the _spit_ on your chin? You've done so good, so good for me" you praise as you cup his chin gently while your other hand brushes the hair out of his eyes, "you've just got to keep behaving for me a little while longer, can you do that?" He nods as you guide his hand away from the strap before gently pulling it from his mouth, holding it up to inspect the way he's got it nice and wet for you.

"Stay here, eyes forward until I say otherwise"

"Relax, Col, you need to be relaxed or this won't work and I don't want to hurt you. What colour are you? Need to know you're doing okay sweetheart"

"G-green"

"Are you sure?"

"Green" he says more confidently this time and you can see his chest start to heave as he lets himself breathe. 

"Good, just, just relax, I'm gonna make you feel _so_ good, I promise" he nods his head and exhales a shaky breath before setting his palms flat against the floor and relaxing. Quietly as you can you pop the cap off the lube, thankful when it doesn't make a sound, and get the strap ready for him. 

"I'm going to fuck you now, Col, are you ready?"

He _whimpers_ as you press the head of the strap against him and you pause for a moment, taking the time to run your hands along his legs, his back, his sides, anywhere you can reach to get him to relax at your touch fully, before pressing in just slightly. There's no resistance at all, the extra lubrication you'd added making it easy for you to slide further in, but you take your time and slowly sink down against him. Every few seconds he'll moan or whimper, but his body stays loose below you and you finally allow yourself to relax and enjoy it. 

"How does it feel, Col?" You can't keep the smirk from your voice once you're fully seated inside of him, your hips touching the heated skin of his body as you wait for an answer.

"Feels good, fuckin, so good"

"I could just keep you here you know, keep you pinned for me while you whimper all pretty for me. Would you like that?"

"N-need more, _please_ "

"Tell me what you want, Col" 

"Fuck me like when I fuck you, _please_ " he gasps the words out but doesn't try to move like he had been earlier, no bucking or pulling away as he waits patiently for you to give him what he wants.

"How could I say no when you ask so nicely?" He groans as you grip his hips for purchase, and the second you roll your hips to start fucking into him properly you feel him shudder beneath your touch and his head is thrown back.

"Fuck, _please, please, please_ " he doesn't stop babbling even as you fuck him, your movements replicating the way he'd be fucking you if it was the other way round. You see now why he likes it so much as you watch him moan beneath you, the way his body bucks at his breath stutters as you hit the right spot inside of him, and you can only imagine what his face must look like.

"Col, wanna see your face, wanna see how good I'm making you feel, can you do that for me?" 

He nods and stutters out a "yes, fuck, yeah I can, yeah" and you slow again to pull out so that he can move, "n-no, don't, I'm, just, give me a sec" he presses back against you, seating you as deep as he can and he moans filthily when the strap brushes against his sweet spot, "just, fuck, just gonna" and he gently sets himself down, rolling his body slowly beneath you, his legs getting caught as he fumbles to untangle them until he's on his back for you, his legs round your waist.

You slowly rove your eyes up his body, taking in the way his cock is throbbing and dripping with need for you, his chest flushed and heaving, and his face, fuck his face; his bottom lip is gripped between his teeth, his cheeks brushed deep red and his lashes are dewy and heavy with the remnants of his smeared eyeliner. 

"Fuck, look at you, you look so gorgeous like this. If only I could _paint_ like you, love, you'd make the prettiest picture" you lean down to capture his lips with your own and the shift of your body pushes you even deeper into him than you thought possible; the two of you moan against each other as you feel him buck his hips up, and before you can stop him he starts to fuck himself onto the strap right there beneath you.

His arms wrap round you to hold you in place, and he smirks against your mouth, "oh love, did you _really_ think I was going to just _let_ you fuck me?"

Before you can answer he's moving again, his legs and arms holding you to him as he rolls for a final time so that he's sat on top of you, straddling you as he pins you to the floor. 

"No, you're going to watch me fuck myself. Oh I know, you tried, _fuck_ ", he gasps as he rolls his hips just once, "and it was so _sweet_ " he winks at you as he says that and you push up against his grip to get at him which has him smirking again. 

"Did you really think I didn't see you hide the lube? Oh, I knew all along that you would never, ah fuck, _never_ make me do anything that would hurt. And it was so _fun_ to have you think I was behaving"

"Oh fuck you" you growl the words as you keep trying to push against where he's got you pinned, but to no avail

"Isn't that what you _are_ doing?" He grins, "oh, I suppose not, I'm fucking myself really"

You growl again as you buck your hips to try and get him off of you but all you succeed in doing is getting a moan from him.

"Oh, Col, what was that? Sorry I couldn't hear you over the sound of your bullshit"

"You okay there, love, you look a little flushed" he teases back as he presses down again, bouncing up and down on you as he keeps his eyes focused on you, "looking a little _red_ actually, want me to stop?"

"Oh, fuck you, bastard, you know I don't"

"Use your words, what colour?"

"I hate you"

"Mhmm, sure you do, that's why you went through all that trouble to be so _sweet_ to me earlier"  
he moves his mouth down to nip at your earlobe now and you can't help but whine as his teeth graze you, "again, tell me your colour, love"

"Fuckin green Col, you know it's green you bastard"

"Just like hearing you tell me, like to know you're just being a brat"

" _I'm_ the brat?"

"Nice to hear you admit it, too" 

"Dickhead" 

"Mmmhm, but I'm _your_ dickhead"

"Oh shut up and kiss me you idiot"

"Thought you'd never ask" he grins cheekily before capturing your lips with his own, his hands finally releasing where they're holding you in place and instead he winds one through your hair and the other latches onto your side as he pulls you as close as he possibly can. He moans into your mouth and you feel him start to falter on top of you as he gets closer to his release.

"I'm, _fuck_ , love, I'm gonna, gonna come" his lips brush against yours as he barely pulls away to speak, his forehead resting against yours and his hair falling to frame your face. His eyes screw shut as he comes with a final moan, his cock twitching where it sits completely untouched between the two of you, and you can't help your own moan that escapes as you feel the hot spend hit your stomach and chest. He stays there for a moment to gather his breath before weakly getting to his feet. He groans as the strap leaves him and it falls against you with a wet slap that has the two of you giggling, and he wanders to the bathroom to grab you a towel and some water. He's back in a flash, kneeling beside you as he gently cleans you off before sitting you up to help you drink.

"That was, that was really fun" he grins as he presses a soft kiss to your forehead and you lean into his touch

"Mhm, but I'm gonna get you back for that, banana boy, I hope you know" you jab him in the side softly and he laughs, a proper full body laugh as you poke him.

"Oh, I'm counting on it love, but first I've gotta make it up to you" he scoops you up and carries you to the bedroom where he does, indeed, spend the rest of the day making it _very much_ up to you.


End file.
